WTVR
Not owned by Tribune The Anti-Salt Lake Channel | station_branding = CBS 6 CBS 6 News | digital = 25 (UHF) | virtual = 6 (PSIP) | other_chs = | affiliations = | network = | country = United States | founded = | airdate = | enddate = | location = Richmond/Petersburg, Virginia | callsign_meaning = T'ele'V'ision '''R'ichmond | former_callsigns = | former_channel_numbers = | owner = Tribune Broadcasting (Really!) | licensee = WTVR License, LLC | sister_stations = | former_affiliations = | effective_radiated_power = 410 kW 392 kW (CP) | HAAT = (CP) | class = DT | facility_id = 57832 | coordinates = | licensing_authority = FCC | homepage = wtvr.com }} Owners News Newscast Titles * The WTVR-TV Newsreel (1948-1956) * Newsjournal (1956-1960) * The Big News ''(1960-1969) * ''News 90 (1969-85) * WTVR News 6 (1985-88) * 6 News (1988-95) * WTVR NewsChannel 6 (1995-2000) * News 6 (2000-2003) * CBS 6 News (2003-) Newscast Music * KSDK 1981 News Theme by Unknown * "Baba O'Riley" by The Who (Not the Des Moines sister station affiliated with NBC) * WSLS 1988 and 1992 News Theme by JDK Music (1988-92) * "First News" by Non-Stop Music (1993-97, also used by GMA Network News and WDIV) * "The One and Only" by Gari Media Group (1997-2000) * "Image News" by Gari Media Group (2000-01, Not owned by Hearst also owns KCCI and WLKY) * The CBS Enforcer Music Collection by Gari Media Group (2001-15) * "Moving Forward" by 615 Music (2015-) Slogans * The South's First TV station * "We're Looking Good on TV 6" (1979) * "Looking Good Together on TV 6" (1980) * Central Virginia's #1 News Team (1980s) * "Reach for the Stars on TV-6" (1981) * "Great Moments on TV-6" (1982) * "We've Got the Touch, You and TV6" (1983) * "You and TV-6, We've Got the Touch" (1984) * "We've Got the Touch on TV-6" (1985) * "Share the Spirit on TV-6" (1986) * "TV 6 Spirit, Oh Yes!" (1987) * "You Can Feel It on TV 6" (1988) * "Get Ready for TV 6" (1989-90) * "The Look of Richmond is TV-6" (1991) * 6 Stands For News (early 1990s, Virginia doesn't have Channel 5, but KSL did) * "This is CBS, on TV-6" (1992) * "WTVR 6, It's All Right Here" * Virginia's First Choice (?-1993) * Coverage You Can Count On (1993–2000) * "I am WTVR People" (1994) * "You're on WTVR 6" (1995) * "Welcome Home to NewsChannel 6" (1996) * "The Address is WTVR 6...Welcome Home" (1997) * "The Address is WTVR" (1999) * "WTVR 6, It's All Here" (2000-05) * Where the News Come first * "Everybody's Watching WTVR 6" (2005) * First, Fair, Everywhere (2006–2011) * "We Are CBS 6" (2006-10) * "Only WTVR, Only CBS" (2010) * Real Journalism (2011-2013) * Depend on CBS 6 News (2013-present) * Working for You * Not owned by Tribune * The Anti-Salt Lake Channel * The Weather Authority Newsteam * Sheryl Barnhouse, The News Director/Prime Minister of Richmond's Television * Julie Bragg * Shelby Brown * Jon Burkett * Candace Burns * Jake Burns * Rob Cardwell * Lane Casadonte * Wayne Covil * Zach Daniel * Rob Desir * Antoinette Essa * Bill Fitzgerald * Laura French * Mike Goldberg * Raymond Hawkes * Melissa Hipolit * Reba Hollingsworth * Mark Holmberg * Brendan King * Ashley Lewis * Shannon Lilly * Kristen Luehrs * Greg McQuade * Angie Miles * Queen Cheryl Miller of the 57th Television Market (The Cuprit) * Jasmine Norwood * Tom Patton * Nikki-Dee Ray * Sean Robertson * Tracy Sears * Mike Stone Logos File:WTVR (1990).png|1990 References Category:CBS affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated Category:Former ABC affiliated Category:Tribune Broadcasting owned Category:Channel 6 Category:Richmond, Virginia TV station Category:Virginia TV station Category:Television networks in the United States